A New Generation
by Chaos-Flame3019
Summary: Takes place after Ciel rides off into the sunset with Sebastian in the show. Lu Galvanth is Ciel's distant cousin and she has purchased the manor. It seems to be haunted by at least four ghosts and she gets a surprise visit from someone. Two people actually, but they aren't so much people as they are demons. Takes place modern day.
1. Chapter 1

"And this is the study. As you can see the manor comes completely furnished." The real-estate agent wrung her hands nervously. "A-are you sure this is the estate you want? This manor has a, ah, colorful history."

I surveyed the study we were in. It was nice and would make a lovely art room… I could put the easel near the window; natural light did make seeing light colors easier…. I continued making mental plans for changing the study to an art room.

"M-miss? Hello?" The woman waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh! Yes, I'll take it, it's perfect!" I gave the woman in the grey pin-stripe suite one of my charming smiles.

"A-are you sure?"

"You're not changing my mind. I came to England with the sole purpose of purchasing a home and moving in, this place is perfect. It's spacious, has plenty of rooms for guests, and I absolutely adore the master bedroom." I thought for a moment and muttered to myself. "If there was a kitchen in there I'd rent it out as a small apartment…"

The real-estate agent walked over to the desk and pulled some papers out of her suitcase. "Then we'd better get this paperwork done. We can do it here and I'll take it back to the office. Will you be moving in immediately?"

"It's only natural that I do so, it is already completely furnished after all."

* * *

Two hours after the signing of papers and I was re-arranging the study. I had pushed the desk up under the window and placed my easel in the middle of the room with its back to the door. "Perfect!" My stomach growled and I clapped my hands together with a grin. "Dinner time!" I ran out of my new art room and down the first half the stairs. I decided to slide down the banister, so slide down the banister I did. "Oh man, this place is great. It's missing something though…" I told myself as I was walking to the kitchen.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and whipped my head in the direction of the movement. I frowned, there was nothing there but I could have sworn I saw someone. Shrugging my shoulders I continued to the kitchen. Suddenly my cell phone went off and I jumped then spazzed before answering it. _"Lu, I'm in London!"_

"Seriously, Ellie! ? You _have_ to come see my new house, it's huge!"

"_I thought you said you were going to buy a manor?"_

"Manor, house, same thing in the end!"

"_I was going to retort to that but doing that with you is useless. Text me the address and I'll head right over."_ My best friend hung up before I could say anything else so I texted her the address as I walked around the kitchen and made a sammich.

* * *

An hour after Ellie called she arrived at the manor and let herself in, I didn't mind, I was busy exploring the manor despite having been given a tour. I hadn't paid attention. "Lu! Where are you!"

"In the hall to the right of the kitchen on the left side of the manor on the first floor!" Ellie's faint foot steps were drowned out by the cabinet full of fine china toppling over like someone had pushed it. "NOT THE FINE CHINA!" I yelled as I attempted to lift the heavy piece of furniture to check the dishes I was sure were ruined.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, the real-estate agent did tell me the manor had a colorful history. She didn't say anything about poltergeists though." I gave up trying to lift the cabinet and shook my fist in the air. "STOP POLTERGEISTING ALREADY!"

"Is there anyone else here?" I looked over at Ellie and she was looking to her left.

I frowned. "There shouldn't be." We yawned at the same time. "Heh, I'm sleepy. I'll show you your room!" I grabbed Ellie and dragged her up to the second floor. I showed her the bedroom that was across the hall from my art room. "This is the art room," I turned left and pointed at the door across from it. "That door right there is your room, and the door next to it on the same wall is the bathroom. The door at the end of the hall up there is my room."

I left Ellie to marvel at her room as I went to the kitchen to make dinner. I had made bacon and was now making fried eggs. Ellie walked in when I was almost done. "An old guy walked by my room and said dinner was almost done."

I looked up at her with a confused look. "Strange, I haven't hired any help yet, that's why I'm cooking."

"So what's the real reason you bought this manor? Seriously, it can't be because you just wanted a manor."

I gave her one of my biggest grins. "I'll tell you while we're eating~!" I replied as I threw the finished eggs onto the plates and handed her one. We decided to eat in the kitchen. "So the real reason is my family history. I'm a Galvanth, my great-grandfather is a Galvant who migrated to the United States. He chose to add an h on the end of the family name. His great-great-grandmother, my great-great-great-great-grandmother, is Elizabeth Midford's only daughter. Elizabeth Midford is Ciel Phantomhive's cousin and was her fiancé. He mysteriously disappeared though. So that makes me the former master of this manor's distant cousin." I finished as I viciously stabbed my egg yolk with some bacon.

"That sounds very confusing." Ellie replied just before she finished off her dinner.

"Yeah, when I found the family tree I had to check it over about ten times to be sure I was reading it correctly." I finished off my eggs and bacon and yawned. "Well, I'm tired, night!"

"Night~." Ellie called as she had already rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher and was already headed back to her room.

* * *

_So I thought you'd all enjoy this. have fun! I was going to make this about four pages but then my brain was all "NO, NO OVERLOAD!" So it's two pages long instead! __And wait a minute, what's this? I updated my YYH story AND posted a new one! __Enjoy! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my queen size bed stretched out. I looked at the clock, it read eight o three. I was just about to get up when I loud crash sounded from somewhere downstairs, causing me to jump out of bed and look around in a panic. I quickly ran out of my room, down the hall, and almost slipped down the stairs when I realized where the sound had come from. My eye twitched. The chandelier, which the real-estate agent had assured me was secure and wouldn't fall any time soon, was on the ground. "What the heck happened?"

Ellie was already down there, trying to figure out how it fell. "I don't know, I was in the kitchen looking for all the stuff needed to make a bowl of cereal and then all of a sudden _'CRASH!'_ Scared the bajeebus out of me."

"Looks like I need to call someone to fix this. Perfectly good Saturday turned sour. I'm going to go into town to find some help for around the manor, want to come with?" I asked as I turned around to head back to my room to throw on some jeans and a tank top.

"Yes!" Ellie ran up the stairs and straight to her room to get dressed as well.

* * *

When I made it to the front door Ellie was already standing there. "I got the keys." She held them up and shook them for emphasis.

"Cool!" I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. "Um, can I help you?" There were two guys standing there, the taller one was about ready to knock when I opened the door.

"Yes, I'll pay you twice what you paid for this manor if you sell it to me right now." I didn't like the smile the guy with the eye-patch was giving me as he spoke.

"I just bought the place, I'm not selling."

"Four times the amount." I slammed the door on him and stood there. "Six times the amount is my last offer!" He called through the door.

I opened the door back up. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Now leave!" I pointed behind them as I finished speaking.

Ellie leaned over and looked out the door. "You'll have to excuse her behavior, she absolutely loves this place and she's a bit on edge right now."

At this point the guy with the eye-patch wasn't smiling. "Fine, Sebastian, we're leaving." He turned around with a slightly dramatic flourish and walked back towards the limo that I just noticed.

"The master is quite disappointed, I'm sure he won't give up however." The tall guy leaned closer to me. "You'll be seeing more of us to be sure." He said with a small smile.

"Sebastian!"

"Coming, master!" He was halfway to the limo when my cat, Alois, walked by. "Ah, such fine beauty!" I literally face palmed as he swooned over my half Siamese half tabby cat.

"Alois kitty! Come here, you're not supposed to be outside!" I shouted as I walked up to my cat and picked him up. As I walked back to the manor a thought struck me and I held Alois in front of me. "How did you even get outside? I was at the front door the whole time… Ah well." Ellie had already exited the house and was warming up the van. I heard the limo drive off as I put Alois back inside and closed and locked the front door.

* * *

~In the kitchen manor~

"I just wanted to clean the chandelier, I did."

"They haven't even noticed that I accidentally killed half the garden!"

"I'd try cookin' somefin, but me flamethrower is gone."

"If we don't want her to kick us out then you three had better try to cause less trouble even if she seems entertained by the idea that we are poltergeists."

"Aw, come off it Tanaka. We ain't poltergeists."

"Bard! Don't speak to Tanaka like that!"

"Yeah! He's just tryin' to be helpful he is!"

"May-rin, why do even want to impress this lady?"

"Didn't you 'ear her last night? She's related to the young master!"

"Well Finni, what about you?"

"I think her lady friend is pretty and they're both nice."

Bard sighed as he put his head in his hands. "Fine, you two want to impress her so badly, go for it. Lady can't even bloody see us." The fact that Lu couldn't even see them didn't seem to bother Finnian and May-rin as they began making plans and doing things. Suddenly the four ghosts heard a crash from the study/art room and went to go check it out.

"Ah, master, this might be of interest to you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"It appears to be the Phantomhive family tree. See, there you are, and there's Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian pointed to a large scroll-like paper.

"What's that written next to her name? It's tiny."

Sebastian put his glasses on and leaned closer to the paper. "Died in childbirth, Father of the child is unknown." He stood up straight and put his glasses away. "This Lucifer Galvanth is your distant cousin then. I wonder which one of those young ladies is Lucifer?"

"What the 'ell? Sebastian?"

"Ah, Bardroy, I'm surprised you're still here."

"Sebastian, we're leaving. As for the four of you, you must not indicate that we were inside. Sebastian, put that cat down! It's bad enough that it's a cat but it's even worse that she named it Alois! Next thing we know she'll have a dog named Claude or Hannah!"

* * *

I was currently interviewing a cook. "So how do you feel about cats and refilling their food and water bowls if I forget?"

"Cats are alright if they don't make a mess or get on the counters I 'spose."

I nodded. "Any questions?"

"Yeh, why you need a cook?"

"Because I forget to eat sometimes." I replied as I pulled out some documents for him to sign. "If you want the job you need to sign this contract. It covers information about the pay and terms that I can terminate the contract under. And by signing that contract you are agreeing to be live in help."

His hand was above the line that read 'signature' when he stopped and looked at me. "Just to be clear, I'm going to have co-workers, right?" I nodded and he signed the paper.

Five minutes later and Ellie, who was the only one with a license to drive, the new gardener, maid, cook, and I all piled inside the van. "TO THE MANOR!" I yelled from the back seat, scaring the cook who had to share the back seat with me.

* * *

_And so I have decided to leave you all with this cliffy. If you would like to help name the new cook, gardener, and/or maid, please visit my profile and click on the tumblr link and click on "Have a Suggestion? Click Here!" Now if you'll excuse me~ I'm going to go write another chapter for my YYH story so that I can update it tonight as well like I planned. :D_


End file.
